Congratulations
by csupernova
Summary: Wonwoo ingin mengucapkan Congratulations pada Mingyu. Tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali? Bagaimana cara Wonwoo menata kembali semestanya? Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo . Meanie.
_Now you won't even pick up my calls_

 _Instead of you, I hear a dull voice_

 _There are always hard days_

 _But you can't win over that moment and you look for an alternative_

 _Let's take some time_

 _When I heard that_

 _I understood it exactly as it sounded_

 _That we should take some time_

Wonwoo menunduk. Menolak untuk memandang pemuda di depannya. Meremas kuat tangannya. Menahan perasaannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Wonwoo mendongak dan matanya bertemu manik hitam itu. Manik hitam yang selama sepuluh bulan ini menjadi rotasi semestanya. Mengendalikan seluruh hatinya.

"Apa yang bagaimana?" Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Menahan isakan. Berusaha tidak mengerjapkan matanya untuk mencegah air itu turun.

Mingyu menghela nafas berat. "Kita. Bagaimana? "

Yang lebih tua memalingkan wajahnya. Meloloskan tetesan demi tetesan. "Kau mencintainya..."

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Tapi kau bersamanya... selama 3 bulan ini kau bersamanya..."

Mingyu menahan emosi. "Kau membahasnya lagi. "

"Itu lah masalah utama kita!" Wonwoo tidak tahan untuk menahan jeritan. Bulir bulir air terjatuh dari matanya.

 _Congratulations, you're so amazing_

 _Congratulations, how could you be so fine?_

 _How could you_

 _trample on me?_

 _I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything_

 _When you said let's take some time_

 _When you said let's think about it_

 _You looked into my eyes and made me believe you_

 _Like this_

Mingyu tertawa. Tangannya merangkul pinggang seorang pemuda manis. Sesekali pemuda itu berbisik dan mencubit pinggang Mingyu gemas lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

Di hadapan mereka tersaji dua cangkir cappuccino. Masih hangat. Mengusir dinginnya hujan deras di luar cafe. Sesekali pemuda manis di pelukan Mingyu akan menunjuk nunjuk luar jendela kaca sambil terkekeh. Mengomentari orang orang atau hujan di luar sana.

Mingyu mencium pipi pemuda manis itu. "Kau menggemaskan sekali. Aku mencintaimu. "

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan balas mengecup bibir yang lebih tua. "Aku lebih mencintaimu hyung. "

"Ini sudah 3 bulan. Tidak terasa ya? " Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya.

pemuda itu mengangguk. "Aku senang. Sangat senang... aku sangat mencintaimu Mingyu hyung.."

 _How could you be so fine?_

 _How could you trample on me?_

 _I see your smiling face as you completely forgot about me_

 _As you're being so happy_

 _How is he? Is he better than me?_

 _Did he erase all your memories about me?_

Pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat itu menatap cafe di hadapannya dengan bibir bawah yang digigit kuat. Mungkin berdarah. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia merasakan sakitnya. Dia di guyur hujan deras. Hanya memakai jaketnya yang sudah sangat basah. Kepalanya tertutupi hoodie. Keadaannya basah kuyup. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Petir menyambar di langit saat semua orang sibuk berlindung. Ia tidak suka hujan. Ia benci petir.

Tapi ia bertahan disini. Menatap cafe di hadapannya dengan handphone teremas kuat di tangan. Air matanya tercampur dan disamarkan oleh air hujan.

"Mingyu..."

Masih bertahan di tengah hujan, pemuda itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia. Atau senyum sedih. Ia hanya tersenyum. Kenapa Mingyu bisa sangat bahagia di dalam sana?

Ia meremas lagi ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah balasan dari sms nya.

From : Ming

Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Kutemui lagi nanti.

Benar. Mingyu sedang sangat sibuk dengan tugasnya.

 _Yes, your happiness is all that matters_

 _No, I'm not gonna tell a lie like that_

 _Why should I wish you happiness_

 _When you're the one who left me?_

 _Seriously wow congratulations_

 _It didn't take you long, you're such a hotshot_

 _Huh, I saw your picture on the Internet_

 _Are you that happy?_

 _Your smile goes up to your ears_

 _For me, my heart still hurts every time I breathe_

 _But it's good that you'll never be in pain_

 _Because even if you break up with him_

 _You'll just_

 _start a new love again_

Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya. Sebuah foto yang baru saja di post pada acc instagram Mingyu. Hatinya berdenyut kuat. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Selama 2 hari ia tidak menyentuh makanan selain air putih dan sedikit paksaan biskuit dari sahabat sahabat yang terasa hambar di lidahnya.

"Congratulations..."

Wonwoo tersenyum lagi. Bukan senyuman bahagia atau sedih. Hanya senyuman. Senyum yang sama saat Mingyu mencium pemuda manis berdarah campuran itu di cafe.

Pemuda berkulit putih membanting ponselnya. Air mata menuruni pipinya tanpa permisi. Sakitnya melebihi denyutan kuat di kepalanya. Air mata itu mengiris hatinya.

"Mingyu-ah... katakan.. apa artinya aku untukmu... "

Wonwoo memeluk lututnya dan terisak. Kamarnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Wonwoo tidak suka kamarnya berantakan. Tapi ia tidak tau, rasanya lebih sakit ketika semestanya porak poranda dalam sekejap.

"Mingyu-ah... aku mencintaimu... Jeongmal..."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melempar foto Mingyu dan dirinya yang di letak kan dalam figura kaca. Melemparkan dengan keras hingga figura itu menabrak dinding dan pecah berantakan seiring dengan tangisannya. Wonwoo memandang sekeliling kamar nya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Menatap sebuah boneka beruang coklat yang ia jahit sendiri dan dihias dengan sangat manis. Hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada anniversary mereka hari ini.

Wonwoo mengambil boneka itu. Memeluknya erat dan menangis. Ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan Mingyu kembali padanya. Mingyu saat ini pasti sedang bersama pemuda itu―Vernon. Foto di instagram tadi menjelaskan segalanya. Bagaimana diantara hubungan mereka, Mingyu lebih memilih pemuda dengan darah campuran itu.

"Congratulations Mingyu-ah... Congratulations..."

Apa aku dapat kembali menciptakan semestaku saat kau sudah menghancurkannya Mingyu-ah... Katakan... apa aku bisa?

Aku harap aku bisa...

 _Congratulations, how could you do this?_

 _Congratulations, you won't ever come back to me_

 _I don't even expect it_

 _I don't know how well you'll live without me_

 _When you said let's take some time_

 _When you said let's think about it_

 _You trapped me inside this waiting_

 _And only you are free_

 _Leave me_

 _Go to him_

 _As if a guy like me never existed_

 _You've fallen in love_

.

,,,

.

END

.

Hai~ saya sudah selesai dari masa sibuk~ semoga bisa apdet minyun dan meanie lagi~

Btw saya kambek dengan ff oneshoot baru. Kenapa hurt? Agar Mingyu bisa tau kalau saya porak poranda karena dia. Agar dia tau kalau tanggal 22 ini bikin dunia saya jungkir balik. Apa Mingyu x Vernon itu menurut kalian manis?

Ahaha ngomong apa sih aku. Pokoknya selamat tanggal 22 :)

Last but not least, review Please^^


End file.
